Who was that Mystery Man?
by Midvalley's Sylvia
Summary: Bulma hosts a CC ball for her father. Denying Yamcha the first dance, she goes off to dance with...a mystery man!!!
1. Default Chapter

She hurried to apply her makeup. Humming to herself, she bustled around her room getting ready.   
Her bright blue hair bounced around her head. Blue eyes flashing cheerily, she looked around for something.   
"Where is my mask? Oh, there it is." She hid her eyes and nose behind an old-fashioned white mask. The feathers that trimmed it tickled her cheeks, dancing gently along her face.   
At last she was ready. Her pearlesque ballroom gown sparkled, her mask glittered. Even though she was hosting a masquerade ball, and no one would be allowed in without an invitation and a mask, everyone would be recognizable. She hoped.   
"Now, to go see who's here." She smoothed down her dress and quietly left the room.   
The main testing room at Capsule Corporation had been converted into a giant ball room. The booked band, The Doves, were already playing an eerie, lilting tune.   
"Oh, hi, Bulma! Long time no see, huh?" A short, bald figure laughed and flagged her down.   
"Hi, Krillin. Gosh, looks like everyone is here already. Even Goku," She said and smiled. The tall Saiyan was almost always late to these kind of things.   
"Yeah. Too bad your mom and dad had to go to that boring old meeting and couldn't be here." He casually crossed his arms.   
"Yeah, they missed a good deal. But it's not all bad. I got the band up there to play a pop aftershow for when all the cranky old coots go home. Y'know, all the manufacturer's and distributor's CEOs? I'll be right back," She said and nodded, going to the stage where the band was playing.   
"Oh, hello, Ms. Briefs. What can I do for you?" The lead singer helped her onto the stage.   
"Thanks, Jounichi. I need to make an announcement." She took the mic offered to her and cleared her throat.   
"Ahem, excuse me. May I have your attention please? Thank you, and welcome to the Annual Capsule Corporation Ball!" Waiting for the scattered applause to die down, she scanned the masked faces.   
"We have a great band playing tonight, The Doves!" Again the scattered applause. She hesitated for a moment, having caught the eye of a withdrawn figure in the corner.   
"Okay. Here's the important news, folks. When the big clock behind the stage, so generously donated by Mr. Motomoto's World of Electronics, strikes midnight in three hours, everyone is to remove their masks. Thank you and have a good time!" Stepping daintily off the stage as the music started up again, she made her way towards the dark corner.   
"Bulma, wait." A man's voice stopped her.   
"Hmm?"  
"May I have the pleasure of this first dance?" He had on a strangely elegant orange mask. "It's me, Yamcha." He lifted up his mask a little.   
"I know that. Sorry, but I already promised the first dance to someone else." She smiled, and said.   
"Wha..Who?"   
"Someone. Maybe later, Yamcha," She said. Leaving him steaming, she walked over to the man in the corner.   
His short, spiked hair was black, as was his mask. Behind it he smiled, at seeing her and at seeing Yamcha mad. 'The little butthead deserved that,' he thought to himself.   
"Care to dance?" He softly asked.   
She nodded, and he took her hand. They slowly walked to the floor, where no one else was dancing. The lilting tune of the music swept through them like wind through a tree, and brought them closer. Dancing closely, slowy, they seemed almost magical in their movements.   
  
"Who is that?" Goku nudged his wife.   
"Who is who?" Chichi sipped her cup of punch, placidly.   
"That guy Bulma is dancing with. It's surely not Yamcha, cause this guy's a little shorter," He commented.   
"I don't know," She said, "Maybe he's someone new."  
"But Yamcha said they only broke up like, a day ago. And they look so close. Wierd." He scratched his head.   
"That's her business, not ours. Nosey Nariko." She let one of the robot butlers take her empty cup, and crossed her arms.   
"Hey, I know. After they stop dancing, I'll strike up a conversation!" He grinned.   
"IF we are not dancing at that time. Come on, Goku. I want to dance." She led him onto the floor, where they started to dance slowly.   
 


	2. Chapter Two

"Look at them, Krillin," Yamcha muttered. He was glaring at the mystery man, mumbling curses under his breath.   
  
"Ah, you're just jealous. You'll get over her. Or she'll get over this little spat and come back to you," Krillin reassured him.   
  
"They make me sick. So, so close like that...hey, he's suppressing his chi. I wonder why. It feels strangely familiar, too." He closed his eyes and sighed.   
  
"Hey, that girl over there sure seems interested in you..." Krillin elbowed him and pointed to one of the old coot's daughters.   
  
"Huh? She does?" Yamcha's eyes shot open. He waved at the girl, who beckoned him over for a dance. Shooting a glare at the back of the man Bulma was dancing with, he went over and started to dance with her.  
  
  
  
"They're still looking at me...can't figure it out," The mystery man told her. He glanced around between steps, smirking.   
  
"That's their problem. Wonder what's going through their minds," She said.   
  
"Probably madly racking their brains, trying to figure out who I am. Oh well," He breathed. They danced on.   
  
They danced well into the last song. It was two minutes before the big clock was to hit Midnight, when it ended. Several people had already either left or taken off their masks.   
  
"Okay, let's count 'er down!" Jounichi, the lead singer, started to count with the crowd.   
  
"10...9...8...7...6...5..." Bulma let go of the mystery man. With polite yet hurried steps, he slipped off into the main CC building, leaving her alone. "4...3...2...1...0!"   
  
Everyone had removed their masks. Bulma avoided her friends at first, to see off the older people as they left, thanking them for coming and for their contributions to Capsule Corp. Then Krillin and Goku came up to her.   
  
"Say, Bulma..." Goku started.   
  
"Who was that guy you were dancing with?" Krillin finished.   
  
"Oh, him? Just my new boyfriend. You wouldn't know him," She mysteriously smiled, and looked to the stage. The Doves were getting ready to play the pop show.   
  
"Jounichi! Wait!" She almost ran to catch his attention.   
  
"What can I do for you, Ms. Briefs?" He smiled.   
  
"Umm, can you not do the pop show? I know it was on the itenerary, but...It's just too late. Sorry," She said.   
  
"Oh, no prob, Ms. B! You heard her boys, take her down," He started to help his bandmates disassemble their instruments, while Bulma drifted off to say goodby to her friends.   
  
"We had a really great time, Bulma! Thanks for inviting us!" Chichi smiled, and led Goku off to their car. He was already fighting a losing battle to keep his eyelids open.   
  
"Hey, thanks, Bulma! It was fun, but what about the aftershow?" Krillin shook her hand.   
  
"Oh, I'm just too tired. Sorry. Bye Krillin!" She yawned and waved him off.   
  
Next came Yamcha. She crossed her arms, and looked at him.   
  
  
  
'Oh, boy,' He thought.   
  
"Hope you had a great time, bye!" She turned her back on him, coldly.   
  
"B-but Bulma! Look, I'm sorry for...y'know...I...it.....I'm just sorry, okay?" He took her hand and smiled.   
  
"Sorry won't cut it this time, Yamcha! It's over!" She started to walk to the door the mystery man had dissappeared off through.   
  
"Please? Don't go," He begged. She stuck her head out the door and said something, when the man appeared again.   
  
"Oh, waah. I bet I could take that baka on anyday. Who are you?" Yamcha looked at the masked man.   
  
He had begun to laugh, a cold ruthless chuckle.   
  
"I have a pest bothering me. Can you take care of him.....Vegeta?" She smoothly untied his mask. The frigid eyes behind it glared deep into Yamcha, making him quiver to the bone.   
  
"Anytime, dearest..." Vegeta took off his tuxedo jacket and smirked. Cracking his knuckles, he powered up and went for the human.   
  
"Vegeta?! No way! You're dating THAT THING?!?!" Yamcha blocked a punch, panting.   
  
Vegeta dug into him. By the time he was through, Bulma had called an ambulance for the poor fool. 


End file.
